Wenn Liebe Leben heißt
by caxapa
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Todesser und Mörder Dumbledores droht nach seinem Tod ins Nirvana verbannt zu werden. Die Liebe soll ihn retten. Und nur die Liebe Hermione Grangers ist dazu in der Lage. Kann sie in diesen dunklen Zeiten sich und ihn retten?
1. Chapter 1

Ich danke Ruby_Celtic, die sich die Zeit genommen hatte meine Fehler regelrecht auszuradieren und dieser Geschichte den besonderen Schliff zu verpassen. Danke!

**Wegen eines Formatierungsfehlers sind die Zeilen teilweise etwas verschoben, ****  
****stellt man die Zeilenbreite jedoch auf 50% ist alles wieder in Ordnung!**

Kapitel 1: Noch ist es nicht zu spät...

Er betrachtete ihre ruhigen Züge. Noch nie hatte er bemerkt wie schön sie doch  
war. Früher hatte sie ihn immer mit hasserfüllten Blicken beinahe aufspießen  
können. Aber jetzt da sie nicht wusste dass er in ihrem Zimmer saß und sie  
beobachtete während sie schlief, war ihr Gesicht vollkommen friedlich. Ihre  
Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Das Mondlicht durchflutete das Zimmer  
und ließ alles in einem silbernen Schleier eintauchen. Draco seufzte leise als  
er daran dachte was ihn in den nächsten Wochen erwartete. Doch war es  
überhaupt wichtig was jetzt noch war? Er hatte bereits lange zuvor alles  
verloren. Sein Leben.

Er war gefangen in alles verschlingenden Schwärze, als ganz plötzlich ein  
gleißendes Licht auf ihn zuzurasen schien und ihn blendete.

»Das wird aber auch Zeit!«

»Was meint ihr, sollen wir ihm eine Chance lassen?«

»Pah! Als ob wir von dem überhaupt etwas erwarten können!«

»Also ich find ihn unglaublich süß. Findest du nicht auch, Alexandra?«

»Na ich weiß nicht ein bisschen mager.«

»Ach dir passt immer etwas nicht. Ich für meinen Teil finde ihn sehr attraktiv.«

»Der wird uns hier nicht von Nützen sein.«

»Als ob du das wärst, Morpheus.«

»Was soll das denn bitte heißen?«

Das Gerede nahm kein Ende und schien auch keinen Sinn zu ergeben. Draco wollte  
schreien doch es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Auch sehen konnte er die  
Gestalten nicht. Nur das Licht breitete sich immer weiter um ihn aus.

»… papperlapapp, er redet doch Unsinn dein Gewand sieht wundervoll an dir aus.  
Morpheus nimm zurück was du gesagt hast und entschuldige dich bei Maria!«

»Ich denke nicht einmal daran!«

Draco fühlte sich unwohl inmitten der unbekannten Stimmen.  
Was war nur geschehen? Er konnte sich an nichts genaueres mehr erinnern. Da war ein grünes Licht gewesen, es war auf ihn zugekommen und dann … war alles schwarz um ihn  
geworden. Doch konnte es möglich sein… Nein. Dann wäre er doch nicht hier.

»Ruhe! Wie viele Jahrhunderte wollt ihr noch mit diesen Streitigkeiten  
verbringen?«

Schlagartig verstummten die Gespräche. Und mit der Ruhe nahm auch das grelle Licht ab, sodass er ohne Probleme wieder sehen konnte. Was er sah war eine Schar bunt gekleideter  
Jugendlicher, zumindest hatte es den Anschein, welche einen Kreis um ihn bildeten. Er zählte zwölf von ihnen.  
Sie beäugten ihn neugierig und zugleich abwartend auf seine Reaktion, als  
erwarteten sie etwas von ihm. Wie um Himmels Willen war er hier her geraten? Er  
wollte zurück weichen, musste aber entsetzt feststellen das er keinen Körper  
besaß. Durch eine aufgebrochene Wolkendecke konnte er sich selbst auf dunklem  
Grund am Boden liegen sehen. In Draco stieg die Panik auf und zugleich setzte  
eine Ungeheure Erkenntnis ein. Er war tot. Hätte Draco erblassen können dann  
hätte er das jetzt getan. Er war tot! TOT! Das war doch wohl ein schlechter  
Traum!

»Nein das ist es nicht. Du BIST tot.«

Ein junges Mädchen mit langem dunklem Haar und stechend grünen Augen sah ihn  
an. Warum kam sie Draco so bekannt vor? Hatte er sie einmal gesehen? Das war  
aber nicht möglich es wäre ihm doch sofort aufgefallen wenn er sie kannte. Und  
wen sollte er hier überhaupt kennen? Sie trat näher an ihn heran. Und warum  
zum Teufel noch mal war er hier an diesem seltsamen Ort?

»Du bist hier, weil es schlecht um deine Seele steht. Es ist noch nicht  
entschieden worden was mit dir geschieht.«

Draco traf es wie ein Schlag. Dieses Mädchen las seine Gedanken. Wie sonst  
wäre sie in der Lage zu wissen woran er gerade dachte?

»Was soll das heißen, es ist um meine Seele noch nicht entschieden worden?«

»Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du wirst im Himmelreich, bei uns  
aufgenommen oder aber… du wirst dazu verdammt sein in Ewigkeit im Nichts  
umherzuwandern.«

Hätte ihm denn noch schlimmeres Widerfahren können? Er ahnte es, seine  
Möglichkeit zu bleiben war verschwindend gering. Zu viel Unrecht hatte er  
anderen angetan. Er machte sich bereit für seine Strafe, denn Hoffnung war nur  
den Guten vorbehalten. Doch eine Frage brannte noch in ihm.

»Wie ist es passiert?«

»Der Todesfluch, mein Junge.«

Draco wandte sich zu dem Sprechenden um. Es war ein Mann, wohl in der Blüte  
seines Lebens. Das braune Haar war leicht angegraut aber die Augen strahlten  
eine unglaubliche Lebendigkeit und Jugend aus.

Der Mann bedachte ihn mit einem wissenden Blick, dann sprach er an die Menschen  
um sie herum.

»Brüder und Schwestern wir müssen uns nun seinem Schicksal annehmen. Wie  
wollt ihr entscheiden?«

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Draco sah in einigen der Gesichter Abneigung.  
Darunter auch ein junger Mann mit strohblondem wirrem Harr. Das Kornblumenblau  
seiner Augen stach ihm funkelnd entgegen.

»Wie können wir überhaupt etwas anderes als das Nichts für ihn in Erwägung  
ziehen?«

Gemurmel der Zustimmung brandete auf. So schnell war es also aus für ihn, dachte er ernüchtert.

»Wartet, sprecht noch nicht das Urteil über ihn!«

Diese Stimme. Er suchte nach dem Mädchen mit dem Schwarzen Haar. Da war sie wieder in seinem Blickfeld.

»Er ist nicht böse. Er hatte nur zu spät erkannt dass das was er getan hat  
falsch war. Lasst mich für ihn einsprechen.«

Sie trat aus dem Kreis und stellte sich zu ihm.

»Schickt ihn noch einmal zurück. Er soll eine Aufgabe erfüllen und beweisen  
dass er unseres Vertrauens würdig ist.«

»Wie soll er dies beweisen?«

Wieder hatte der junge Mann mit blondem Haar gesprochen. Die junge Frau widmete  
ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. Sie schien alleine für ihn zu sprechen.

»Eine Frau. Wenn sie ihn lieben lernt und in ihm das Gute erkennt, ihn die  
wahre Liebe lehrt hat er die Prüfung bestanden. Ich weiß du weißt um die  
Wirkung der Liebe, Morpheus.«

Ihr Blick verharrte an ihm. Und Morpheus, wie der junge Mann anscheinend hieß  
blickte ihr aus unergründlichen Augen entgegen. Seine Lippen waren zusammen  
gepresst und er schien dem nichts entgegen setzen können.

Draco folgte jedem der gesagten Worte mit ungläubigen Misstrauen. Er sollte  
lieben lernen? Was für ein Schwachsinn!

»Nun gut. Du wirst deine Chance bekommen, Draco. Bedenke aber, du wirst nur diese einzige bekommen. 30 Tage lang darfst du auf der Erde verbringen. Und dein Schicksal wird nunmehr in denHänden einer einzigen Frau liegen, in den Händen Hermine Grangers. Nur sie  
wird dich sehen können, es wird dir einiges erleichtern, denn in der  
Zaubererwelt ist die Nachricht deines Todes bereits bekannt.«

Die Gestalten um ihn verschwammen und lösten sich schließlich gänzlich auf.  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen befand er sich in diesem Zimmer, in welchem er  
seit Stunden saß und das im Bett liegende Mädchen betrachtete. Hermine  
Granger.

Und so wie es aussah mussten sie in Hogwarts sein. Es wunderte ihn dass die Schule noch in Betrieb war, nachdem Dumbledore nun nicht mehr war hatte er angenommen dass nichts mehr den gewohnten Lauf nehmen würde. Als er sich umgesehen hatte  
war er erstaunt dass sie alleine in diesem Zimmer zu wohnen schien. Erhielten nicht nur die  
Schulsprecher eigene Räume? Wobei es eigentlich auch nicht verwunderlich  
gewesen wäre, wenn sie wirklich Schulsprecherin war.

Solange sie schlief entschied er sich einen genauen Einblick in ihre Privatsphäre zu werfen. Es war schließlich nicht so dass es noch von großer Bedeutung war was er von ihr wusste und was nicht. In gar nicht mehr so langer Zeit würde er endgültig irgendwo im Nirvana schweben. Dann hatte nichts mehr eine Bedeutung. Viel Nennenswertes zu sehen gab es allerdings nicht.

Alle ihre Sachen waren ordentlich in den Schränken und Schubladen verstaut. Er hatte nur kurz hinein gesehen doch nur  
ein Blick genügte um erkennen zu können, dass das alles nur das nötigste war.  
Schulbücher, Pergamentrollen, Schreibfedern in den Schubladen und im  
Kleiderschrank Schuluniformen und einige Freizeitkleider in sauberen Stapeln.  
Und auf den Regalen standen nur Bücher über Wissenschaftliche Themen und  
Geschichte der Zaubererwelt. Das Mädchen lebte ja schlimmer als eine Nonne!  
Selbst die besaßen einiges mehr an persönlichen Gegenständen. Dabei hatte Granger sonst nie den Eindruck einer freudlosen Existenz gemacht.

Auf dem Schreibtisch fand er schließlich doch noch etwas von interessanter Natur. Fotos. Eine unübersichtliche Ansammlung verschiedenster Fotografien. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte ihm zu es sei nicht richtig Hermines Sachen  
Durchzuwühlen, aber er drängte sie hinaus. Die Bilder waren auf dem gesamten  
Schreibtisch verstreut. Es mussten Muggelfotografien sein, denn keines der  
Bilder zeigte eine bewegte Szenerie. Draco stand mit Neugier im Gefühl vor dem einfachen Schreibtisch und schob ein Foto nachdem anderen beiseite um immer wieder weitere der Bilder aufzudecken.

Es waren Bilder auf denen Hermine und ihre beiden besten Freunde abgebildet  
waren. Sie lächelten glücklich in die Kamera hinein. Der Inbegriff von Glücksseligkeit und Freude. Es war die genaue Abbildung dessen was jeder sich nur wünschen konnte. Die pure Freude am Leben.  
Doch bei einem der Bilder stockte er. Seine Hand zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Es war ihm eine sehr vertraute Person darauf  
abgelichtet. Blaise Zabini. Aber es passte nicht hierhin. Nicht in diese Zimmer, nicht zu Hermione Granger. Warum besaß sie überhaupt ein Foto von ihm? Ob  
sie noch mehr von ihm hatte? Stirnrunzelnd wühlte er sich durch den Berg an  
Fotografien und wurde prompt fündig. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Bildern war dieses  
bewegt. Es war in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden, dessen war Draco sich sicher. Aber es musste nach seinem Tod aufgenommen worden sein, denn das Bild dass sich zeigte war vor seinem Ableben schlichtweg nicht möglich gewesen.

Grübelnd setzte er sich auf den neben ihm stehenden Stuhl. Was hatte Zabini nur  
geritten? Hatte er seinen damaligen Freund so falsch eingeschätzt? Und wenn das  
wahr sein sollte was auf dem Bild zu sehen war, dann hatte Draco kein leichtes  
Spiel. Das war es so schon nicht.

Ach zum Teufel mit dieser elendigen Prüfung!

Er schleuderte das Foto weg, es fiel zu Boden. Aus dem Fenster schien das Licht  
der Morgendämmerung herein und beleuchtete das unwirkliche Bild. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick darauf um sich dann seufzend zu erheben und zum Fenster zu schlendern. Er versuchte das Bild aus  
seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Immer wieder  
huschte es ungebeten vor sein geistiges Auge.

Hermine und Blaise eng und vertraut miteinander über das Tanzparkett schwebend, das ganze umrahmt von der festlich dekorierten großen Halle.

Wie sollte er sie dazu bringen ihn zu lieben wenn sie doch bereits einen anderen  
liebte?

Und warum überhaupt machte er sich solche Hoffnungen und hirnrissigen Gedanken darüber ob sie ihn lieben könnte? Hatte er sich nicht schon längst damit abgefunden dass tot war und tot bleiben würde?

- Sei nicht dumm. Lass diese Chance nicht ungenutzt verstreichen. -

Erschrocken über die ihm fremde Stimme wandte er sich um, musste aber erkennen,  
dass er sie nur in seinem Kopf gehört haben konnte. Es war niemand da, der mit  
ihm sprach, niemand der mit ihm hätte sprechen können. Selbst Granger schlief noch. Das war doch verrückt! Er führte bereits Selbstgespräche und bemerkte es noch nicht einmal. Und doch, Hermine war seine letzte Chance. Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine Ausweglosigkeit. Das einzige was ihm diese Prüfung hergab war ein weiterer Monat auf der Erde. Aber warum nicht versuchen was sowieso unmöglich war? Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Draco sah über die Schulter hinweg zu ihr. Da lag sie. Wieder sog er die Luft ein und ließ sie mit einem Male wieder entweichen. Warum nur? Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen  
sah er scheinbar gelassen dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen. Doch in seinem inneren  
tobte es unaufhörlich vor Nervosität. Was sollte er nur hier? Und vor allem  
wie sollte er ihr gegenübertreten ohne vor Scham im Erdboden versinken zu müssen? Was sollte er ihr sagen? Sie musste ihn doch hassen. Er hatte untragbare Schuld auf sich geladen. Niemand würde ihm verzeihen können. Und Hermione Granger war eine solch idealistische Frau, er könnte niemals an sie heranreichen ganz gleich was er je gemeint hatte von ihr zu denken. Gebannt sah er in die Ferne hinaus. Das Morgenlicht flutete den Raum geradezu mit hellem Sonnenlicht und ließ ihn einen Moment lang vergessen.

Bis der schrille Rington des Weckers die Stille durchbrach. Draco wandte sich mit zum Zerreien gespannten Nerven und in schlimmsten Erwartungen von den Ländereien Hogwarts ab und verfolgte jede der trägen Bewegung Hermines. Ihre Hand schlengelte sich träge unter der Decke hervor und stellte den Wecker ab. Sofort war es wieder still nur das Rascheln der Bettdecke war zu hören. Hermine zog sie sich zuerst über den Lockenschopf um sie dann sogleich auch wieder ruckartig wieder hinunter zu ziehen.  
Noch hatte sie ihn nicht bemerkt. Aber er konnte nicht erwarten dass dieser Zustand der Lethargie noch lange anhalten würde. Er wünschte sich dass sie die Nerven behalten würde, wenn sie ihn in ihrem Zimmer erblickte. Etwas dass er wohl von sich selbst nicht hätte erwarten können.  
Er fragte sich wie ihre erste Reaktion ausfallen würde. Die Augen noch halb  
geschlossen schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie rieb sich mit den  
Handflächen übers Gesicht um wach zu werden dann blinzelte sie durch das helle  
Licht doch geblendet kniff sie die Augen wieder zu und stöhnte genervt auf.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Wiedersehen

Draco währenddessen machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Es trennten sie  
nur weitere fünf Schritte voneinander. So wie er jetzt vor ihr stand machte es  
den Eindruck des Selbstverständlichen Auftretens in ihrem Zimmer. Nah genug um selbstbewusst zu wirken, jedoch noch weit genug entfernt um ein wenig Spielraum zuzulassen. Endlich  
öffnete sie die Augen. Ihr Blick war direkt auf ihn gerichtet, anderes war es auch gar nicht mehr möglich so wie er dastand. Zuerst glaubte  
er sie würde ihn gar nicht registrieren, weil es schien als sähe sie direkt durch ihn hindurch. Aber sie brauchte nicht sehr viel länger um ihn  
zu erkennen und die Situation in der sie sich befand. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte sie ihn ungläubig an.

»Wie ...?«

Sie brachte nicht zu Ende was sie hatte sagen wollen. Geistesgegenwärtig griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab auf ihrem Nachttisch und brachte  
möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und ihn. Die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt einen  
Zauberstab hatte machte sie sicherer in ihrem Auftreten, trotzdem sah man ihr an  
was sie fühlte. Sie hatte Angst. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Und es war offensichtlich dass sie sich nicht erklären konnte wie er in ihr Zimmer gekommen sein mag. Zum Teufel, er selbst hätte es sich auch nicht erklären können. Es lag nichts Ungewöhnliches in ihrer Reaktion.

»Wie… Was machst du hier?«

Es verschlug ihr beinahe die Sprache wie sie ihn so vor sich stehen sah.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer wandern ehe  
er ihn wieder auf Hermine richtete. Weniger um sie verunsichern zu wollen als der Unschlüssigkeit wegen. Was sollte er ihr schon sagen können. Die Wahrheit war schwer zu begreifen und für eine Lüge fehlte ihm der Enthusiasmus.

»Um ganz ehrlich zu sein… Ich weiß nicht was ich hier soll, aber ich bin nun  
mal hier gelandet«, erwiderte er gleichgültig.

Von einer derartigen Verkündung war Hermine total verblüfft. Einen Augenblick  
lang war sie einfach nur überrascht. Doch als Draco sich wieder in Bewegung  
setzte verengte sie ärgerlich ihre Augenbrauen und erhob nochmals drohend ihren  
Zauberstab.

»Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck! Was willst du?«, wiederholte sie ihre Frage. Nachdrücklicher dieses Mal.

Draco dachte darüber nach ihr eine Lüge aufzutischen. Jedoch fiel ihm nichts  
einleuchtendes ein. Also entschied er sich für die Wahrheit, so unglaubwürdig  
diese vielleicht auch sein mochte. Zuerst aber musste er ihr klar machen das er  
keine Gefahr für sie darstellte. Eine nicht gerade viel versprechende Möglichkeit aber wohl die einzig durchsetzbare.

»Ich hab nicht vor dir etwas anzutun.«

Sein Tonfall sollte beruhigend sein, erzielte aber nicht die gewünschte Wirkung.

Hermine zog daraufhin nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und zeigte ihm somit wie wenig Glauben sie seinen Worten schenkte.

»Sieh mal, versuchte er ruhig da zu erklären, ich hab noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab.«

Er hielt ihre die Handflächen entgegen um ihr dies noch näher zu verdeutlichen und ihr zu zeigen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. In Hermine arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Sie glaubte ihm zwar nicht, sah aber dass er unbewaffnet war. Vielleicht ein Fortschritt in seinen Bemühungen.

»Okay…, meinte sie gedehnt. Ich will trotzdem wissen warum du hier bist.«

»… man hat mich zu dir geschickt-…«

Hermine unterbrach ihn sofort ungehalten.

»Also doch!«, ihre Worte waren mehr ein triumphierender Aufschrei als irgendetwas anderes.

»Nein. Jetzt hör mir doch zu. Ja, man hat mich geschickt aber nicht Voldemort,  
wie du vielleicht denken magst.« Es gefiel ihm nicht dass er sich nun fast dazu herab ließ einen bettelnden Ton in seine Stimme zu legen, den sie noch nicht einmal zu bemerken schien.

»Ach ja?« Ihre Augen blitzen ihn immer noch abweisend und ungläubig an. Aus jeder Faser ihres Körpers schien ihre Abweisung überdeutlich zu ihm abzustrahlen. Es brachte ihn um den Verstand in was für einer surrealen Welt er sich gerade befand. Es sollte nicht möglich sein dass er hier stand und doch nicht mehr lebte. Es sollte nicht nötig sein sicher vor ihr rechtfertigen und beweisen zu müssen. Himmel, dann sollte seine Seele eben im Niemandsland versauern. Alles war besser als hier und jetzt durch dieses Chaos zu schreiten.

»Ach ja! Ich bin tot Hermine! Ich sollte nirgendwo mehr sein. Aber man hat mich  
noch einmal hier her geschickt. Zu dir. Ich werde dir sicher nichts tun. Warum  
sollte ich auch? In einem Monat werde ich mich in Luft auflösen und dann ist es  
als wäre ich nie da gewesen.

Können wir uns damit anfreunden dass ich sowieso bald nicht mehr existiere? Man  
hat mich zu dir geschickt in der Annahme ich könnte meine Aufgabe mit deiner  
Hilfe erledigen aber… nun ja, vergessen wir das einfach mit der Hilfe.

Du brauchst dir keine Sorge zu machen, ich werde dir aus dem Weg gehen  
und die anderen werden gar nicht wissen, dass ich da gewesen bin, denn du bist  
die einzige die mich sehen kann. Ich bin ein Geist, nun so etwas wie ein Geist.«

Draco hatte sich dermaßen in Rage geredet das er jetzt Luft holen musste. Es war aus ihm heraus gebrochen ehe er sich darüber im Klaren war das er explodieren würde. Erhitzt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn nun verfluchte oder etwas anderes tat das ihn von diesem Ort befreien würde.

Hermine hingegen wusste nicht was sie denken, glauben und geschweige denn sagen sollte.  
Als er sie Hermine nannte war sie zusammen gezuckt. Darüber hinaus hatte sie  
den Sinn seiner Worte erst als er geendet hatte begriffen, doch wirklich Sinn  
machen wollten sie nicht. Sie spürte noch den Nachklang seiner Worte aber sie waren weitab von der Wirklichkeit des Möglichen.

Sprachlos stand sie einfach da. Den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand auf den  
Fußboden gerichtet, nicht länger in Abwehrhaltung ausgerichtet. Wenn er doch tot war wie er sagte, dann würde ein Fluch nichts bringen. Toter als tot funktioniert schließlich nicht, nicht wahr? Doch wie konnte ein Toter überhaupt so lebendig und leibhaftig vor ihr stehen?

»Wie soll ich dir das nur glauben?«, flüsterte sie tonlos.

Hermione konnte nicht noch mehr ertragen. In den letzten Monaten war zu viel  
geschehen, zu viel hatte sie durchmachen müssen. Mehr als sie hatte verarbeiten können. Und das war die Krönung. Oder drohte sie endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren? Draco Malfoy, einer ihrer Feinde stand in ihrem Schlafzimmer und behauptete er sei tot und nur deshalb hier bei ihr an diesem Ort. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Ihr Leben glitt ihr aus den Händen.  
Harry war tot.  
Ron war tot.  
Dumbledore war tot.  
Und mit ihnen allen war ihre Hoffnung gegangen. Genauso tot wie alle diese Menschen, die ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen.

So viele andere waren gestorben. So viele die niemals mehr zurückkehren würden. Bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts im letzen Jahr war es passiert. Die Todesser kamen wie aus dem  
Nichts. Niemand war darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Es war ein herber Schlag für  
alle gewesen. Hermine sah immer noch die Bilder vor sich ablaufen. Immer wieder  
musste sie mit ansehen wie ein grüner Lichtblitz auf Ron zuraste, wie er leblos  
zu Boden fiel. Harry wie er tot am Boden lag, auf dem kalten Steinboden des Astronomieturms. Immer wieder sah sie seine leeren Augen. Dumbledore wie eine Marionette mit  
durchgeschnitten Fäden hatte man am Fuße des Astronomieturmes gefunden. Die  
Beerdigung. Sie hatte damals durch den Tränenschleier nicht durchblicken  
können. Wieder überrannte sie eine Welle des Schmerzes. In den Letzten Wochen  
hatte sie gemeint es verdrängen zu können. Nur verdrängen nicht überwinden. Mit dem Auftauchen von Malfoy kamen die Erinnerungen hoch. Er war schuld. Malfoy war an allem Schuld. Und jetzt stand er hier. Unverwundet und scheinbar tot. Aber warum? Warum hatte er die Möglichkeit noch einmal zurück zu kehren wenn Ronald es nicht konnte. Wenn Harry es nicht konnte. Das war nicht fair.

Draco beobachtete mit Unbehagen wie Hermines Blick sich ständig wandelte. Zu  
Beginn war er in die Ferne gerichtet und dann plötzlich legte er sich auf ihn,  
voller Zorn funkelnd, tosend und unbezähmbar in ihrer Wut . Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

»DU! Es ist alles deine Schuld. Hättest du nicht die Todesser nach Hogwarts  
gelotst wären sie noch am Leben! Harry, Ron und all die anderen die  
umgekommen sind. Sie würden alle noch leben!«

Der Hass auf ihn troff aus jedem ihrer Worte. Draco konnte ihr nur schockiert  
entgegen blicken. Er hatte nicht gewusst das ihre beiden besten Freunde tot  
waren, ihr aller Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben genommen wurde. Es bestürzte ihn wie wenig dazu gehörte um die Hoffnung so vieler Menschen zu brechen. Für ihn selbst war es ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er wollte sich jedoch nichts vormachen. Früher hätte es ihn auch nicht im Geringsten interessiert. Aber jetzt tat es ihm Leid. Leid um sie, um Hermine. Leid um die Zukunft aller  
Zauberer und Hexen. Ja, es war alleine seine Schuld aber er hatte das nicht  
gewollt! Er war geflohen und war monatelang auf der Flucht gewesen, hatte  
monatelang in seinem Versteck ausgeharrt bis ihn die Todesser fanden und  
töteten. Es war ein Befehl gewesen, den er nicht hatte umgehen können. Wenn nicht er es gewesen wäre dann jemand anderes. Doch jetzt wünschte er sich aufs sehnlichste dass nicht er es gewesen wäre.

Hermine ließ den Zauberstab achtlos zu Boden fallen. Voller Zorn stürzte sie sich auf Draco und schlug mit ihren bloßen Fäusten auf seine Brust ein. Sie musste voll  
ungeheurer Verzweiflung sein. Sie hätte ihn zu Boden gestreckt wenn ihre Kraft nicht an ihm verpuffen würde.

»Du bist schuld, du bist schuld, du bist schuld, du bist schuld, du …bist  
...schuld,…«

Immer wieder schlug sie zu. Doch Draco fühlte den körperlichen Schmerz nicht. Ihre Fäuste prallten an ihm ab wie von einer Wand, die wie eine Hülle um ihn gezogen war. Nur ihre seelischen Schmerzen konnte er nahezu greifen und diese bereiteten ihm  
wiederum Schmerz. Vielleicht mehr als ihre Körperkraft dies überhaupt geschafft hätte. Nach und nach wurden ihre Schläge schwächer, die Schuldzuweisungen leiser  
bis sie gänzlich verstummten und in herzzerreißendes Schluchzen übergingen.  
Wie von selbst schlossen sich seine Arme um sie. Sich nicht völlig sicher ob das das Richtige war. Es war nur ein solch hilfloses Gefühl sie so verloren inmitten allen ihren Elends stehen zu sehen. Hermine fühlte sich zu jämmerlich um ihn abzuweisen und zu tröstlich fühlte sich seine prickelnde Wärme an. Die Luft um sie herum schien bei seiner Berührung zu flirren.

Einfach nur einen kurzen Moment vergessen können, der Realität entfliehen.  
Nicht denken müssen. Sich einfach nur an jemanden anlehnen und festhalten lassen. Wie lange schon verzichtete sie darauf.

»Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung?«

Die Stimme ertönte aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer und wirkte seltsam distanziert und so fehl am Platz wie noch nie.

»Blaise« Hermine murmelte in Dracos Hemd hinein und löste sich hastig von  
ihm. Das war eine seltsame Begegnung der dritten Art, darin war sich Hermione sicher.

»Einen Augenblick nur, ich komme gleich.«, rief sie mit schwankender Stimme.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr sich durch Haar. Sie sah  
Draco an. Sie war zu aufgelöst um sich ganz klar im Kopf zu werden.

»Ich meine nicht dass ich das tatsächlich sage, aber ich will dir glauben. Du  
musst mir nicht aus dem Weg gehen, du kannst mich begleiten, das letzte was ich  
jetzt will ist alleine sein und wenn ich dir jedes deiner Worte glauben kann  
dann kann dich nur ich sehen und kein anderer, richtig? Und wenn du mir hättest  
etwas antun wollen dann wäre das längst geschehen?«

Mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln, ein Lächeln konnte man es nicht nennen, sah sie zum ihm auf, sich ihrer Worte nicht sicher. Sie war verwirrt und wahrscheinlich geistig nicht mehr intakt. Das war ihre Erklärung, eine andere könnte noch folgen. Aber welchen Schaden konnte ihr eine Einbildung schon bringen?

»Richtig… und Hermine… es tut mir Leid was passiert ist.«

Hermine rang um Fassung. Sie wollte glauben was sie da sah und hörte. Es fiel schwer und dabei sah er sie so voller Reue und Mitgefühl an.

»Es… schon gut…ich meine es ist nicht gut aber…es bringt sie nicht mehr  
zurück.«

Sie drehte sich weg von ihm, verwirrt und nicht sicher ob sie noch lange seinem Blick standhalten könnte ohne verrückt zu werden.

»Ich muss mich fertig machen, der Unterricht fängt bald an.«, schloss sie verstört.

Damit nahm sie ihre Schuluniform aus dem Kleiderschrank und verschwand im  
Badezimmer. Nur wenige Minuten später kam sie wieder in ihre Tageskleidung eingehüllt heraus. Dieses Mal mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass niemanden außer ihr selbst galt, aber immer noch blass.

»Na los ich brauche doch noch einen endgültigen Beweis damit ich dir glauben kann.«

Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Zimmer in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher.  
Dort wartete Blaise schon ungeduldig auf einem der Sofas auf Hermine. Als er sie sah stand er auf und kam ihr entgegen.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Ein besorgter Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. Aber Draco traute dem nicht, denn dieser Gesichtsausdruck schien dort nicht hinzugehören. Blaise konnte das gut, Menschen manipulieren oder ihnen etwas vorspielen. Manchmal war es Draco noch zu Lebzeiten schwer gefallen in Blaise etwas deuten zu wollen.

»Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung? Ich meine ich hätte dich vorhin weinen  
hören.«

Mit dieser Vermutung hatte Blaise nicht Unrecht. Hermines Augen waren immer noch  
ein wenig gerötet und verrieten ihren emotional labilen Zustand aber sie wimmelte ihn ab.

»Unsinn. Warum sollte ich weinen?«

Ihr Versuch alles abzustreiten scheiterte kläglich. Sie hatte unmöglich daran glauben können dass das funktionierte.

»Du siehst aber so aus als hättest du geweint.«

»Ach nein Blaise. Ich habe einfach nur zu wenig Schlaf gehabt. Das ist  
alles.«, sagte sie in matten Ton.

Blaise schien mit dieser Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden sah aber nicht die  
Möglichkeit Hermine die Wahrheit zu entlocken. Die vertraute Geste eines Kusses ließ Dracos Mundwinkel verstimmt zucken.

»Komm ich habe nicht vor das Frühstück zu verpassen. Und du solltest auch mal  
etwas zu dir nehmen.«

Er zog sie bereits hinter sich her als sie sich noch einmal mit einem verwirrten  
Blick zu Draco umwandte.

»Aber… Er hat wirklich nicht gelogen.«

Den letzten Teil flüsterte sie nur noch kaum hörbar. Draco vernahm jedoch jedes ihrer Worte als sei es schwer in die Luft eingebrannt. Blaise hätte Draco sehen  
müssen, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit direkt neben ihr gestanden.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Kennst du ihn wirklich...?

Als sie immer noch über die Schulter hinweg zu ihm sah nahm er dies als  
Aufforderung ihnen zu folgen. Insgeheim fragte er sich wie es passieren konnte,  
dass Blaise Zabini und Hermine Granger zusammen gekommen sind. Zwei Menschen mit  
solch gegensätzlichen Vorstellungen von der Welt. Ihre Ideologien waren  
unterschiedlicher wie sie nicht hätten sein können. Blaise war Todesser und  
Hermine eine Muggelgeborene, daran konnte man rütteln und drehen soviel man  
mochte, es würde sich nichts verändern und passen schon gar nicht. Ob sie  
überhaupt wusste, dass er der dunklen Seite angehörte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wie sonst hätte sie sich im anvertrauen können?

In der großen Halle erwartete Draco ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Die Haustische  
waren verschwunden. Lediglich ein paar runde Tische, er vermutete an die zwanzig,  
waren in der Halle verteilt. Sie sollten wohl über die geringe Anzahl der Anwesenden täuschen. Die Schüler saßen bunt durcheinander gewürfelt,  
es konnten nicht mehr als hundert gewesen sein. Die Lehrer saßen an ihren  
gewohnten Plätzen an einer langen Tafel am Ende der großen Halle, von wo aus man alles überblicken konnte.

Hermine und Blaise setzten sich an eben einen dieser runden Tische. Draco nahm  
Platz auf einem der Stühle Hermine direkt gegenüber. Kurze Zeit nachdem sie  
saßen kam auch eine Eule mit dem Tagespropheten herein geflogen. Draco registrierte dass Hermine trotz  
der Tiefschläge, welche sie erlitten hatte noch ihre festen Gewohnheiten hatte. Sie  
nahm den Tagespropheten entgegen und legte eine Münze in den Beutel, der an  
einem Bein der Eule angebunden war hinein. Hermine vertiefte sich auch sogleich  
in ihre morgendliche Lektüre. Doch lange blieb sie nicht stumm. Sie warf ihm  
zuerst immer wieder eigenartige Blicke über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg zu.  
Ohne die Augen von ihm abzuwenden sprach sie dann an Blaise gewandt. Die einzige Möglichkeit Draco etwas mitzuteilen ohne den Eindruck einer Geistesgestörten zu erwecken, wenn sie mit einem unsichtbaren sprach.

»Sieh mal da ist ein Bericht, der sollte dich vielleicht interessieren.  
,,Malfoyerbe tot aufgefunden'':, begann Hermione um daraufhin einen Ausschnitte vorzulesen.

Am gestrigen Abend fand man die Leiche Draco Malfoys (17) in einem Feld in  
Schottland auf.

Letzten Sommer flüchtete dieser zusammen mit Severus Snape dem  
Zaubertränkemeister aus Hogwarts. Severus Snape war verantwortlich für den Tod  
Albus Dumbledores. Der junge Malfoy hatte am selben Abend mehrere Todesser in  
Hogwarts durch einen der Geheimgänge hinein gelassen.

Man vermutet das Draco Malfoy von den Anhängern sie-wissen-schon-wems durch den  
Todesfluch ermordet wurde. Er war wohl nicht nur auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz,  
sondern auch verfolgt von seinen ehemaligen Verbündeten. Wir werden wohl nie  
erfahren weshalb er sterben musste. Eines ist jedoch sicher, hätten ihn die  
Auroren lebend gefunden so hätte ihm eine Haftstrafe in Askaban bevor  
gestanden.«

Hermine endete an dieser Stelle mit dem Zeitungsartikel. Immer noch sah sie  
Draco an. Er war wirklich tot. Jetzt war es endgültig in ihren Verstand  
eingesickert. Auch das Foto vom leblos am Boden liegenden Draco Malfoy im  
Tagespropheten half ihr auf die Sprünge. Das war eindeutig er auf dem Bild. Sie  
war nicht verrückt geworden. Das konnte sie sich jetzt nicht mehr einreden. Ihr  
gegenüber saß wirklich Draco Malfoy.

»Na, wen stört's? Sicher findest du dass das mal eine gute Tat war.  
Todesser sind also doch noch zu gebrauchen.«

Hermine klappte der Kiefer hinunter. Entsetzt starrte sie Blaise an. Die Entrüstung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben sodass es Blaise nicht möglich war dies nicht zu bemerken.

»Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken? Niemals ist es eine gute Tat, wenn  
Menschen getötet oder gar gefoltert werden. Selbst wenn sie zu ihren Lebzeiten  
noch so schlecht waren. Es liegt nicht in der Hand des Menschen zu entscheiden  
wer, wann zu sterben hat. Und Draco Malfoy hatte es ebenso wenig verdient zu  
sterben wie Harry und Ron!«

Blaise zeigte sich unbeindruckt von der Strafpredigt Hermiones. Gelassen griff er nach seinem Glas über den Rand hinweg sah er abschätzig zu Hermione.

»Ich bitte dich! Wir stehen kurz vor dem Krieg. Du willst doch nicht  
tatsächlich behaupten du würdest nicht gezwungen sein, spätestens dann zu  
entscheiden wer zu leben hat und wer nicht? Würdest du deine Gegner davon  
ziehen lassen und sie weiter morden lassen?«

Hermine blickte Blaise mit entrückten Gesichtszügen entgegen. Ihre innerste Abscheu zeigte sich in ihren Augen aber auch Verletztheit darüber wie kalt ihn das ließ. Draco konnte nicht verhindern dass Blaise in ihm immer mehr Misstrauen und Abneigung hervor rief.

»Blaise was ist nur in dich gefahren? Ich würde nie, hörst du, nie einen  
Menschen töten!«

Blaise blieb mit einem gleichgültigen Ausdruck sitzen. Ohne Hermione weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen hob er sein Besteck und widmete sich seinem Frühstück. Nur ein einziger abweisender Kommentar ließ sich ihm entlocken.

»Wir werden schon noch sehen.«

Hermine sprang entsetzt über seine Worte auf und entfernte sich von ihm.  
Niemandem war diese Unterhaltung aufgefallen, denn sie hatte in leisem Wisperton  
stattgefunden. Ein letztes Mal richtete Hermine ihr Wort an Blaise Zabini bevor  
sie stürmisch die Halle verließ.

»Ich dachte ich weiß wer du bist aber… heute erkenne ich dich nicht  
wieder.«

Draco blieb sitzen und beobachtete seinen ehemaligen Kameraden. Es kam ihm von  
Anfang an merkwürdig vor wie sich dieser benahm und anscheinend begann seine  
Fassade langsam zu bröckeln. Draco war sich sicher Blaise Zabini spielte ein  
Spiel. Doch welches? Was wollte Blaise damit bezwecken? Er saß vollkommen  
unbekümmert am Frühstückstisch sich seiner Sache sicher. Draco brauchte keine Beweise. Blaise hatte etwas vor mit Hermine und es war ganz sicher nichts Gutes das er im Schilde führte.

Er musste Hermine sofort suchen und ihr sagen sie solle sich von Blaise fern  
halten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Maske völlig abfallen würde und  
daraufhin würden Taten folgen.

Wie durch einen sechsten Sinn geleitet fand Draco Hermine in einem verlassenen  
Gang wieder. Es dürfte kein Zufall sein dass sie so leicht für ihn aufzufinden war. Sie war alleine, an die steinerne Mauer gelehnt.

»Warum tut er das? Warum hat er das gesagt?«

Hermine sprach nicht zu sich selbst, sie hatte Draco kommen spüren. Und nun sah  
sie ihn eindringlich an. Sie erhoffte sich eine sinnvolle Antwort von ihm. Doch eine solche konnte Draco ihr nicht bieten. Er zweifelte schwerlich dass er ihr auch nur in irgendeiner Weise Trost spenden konnte.

»Ich denke, es ist ihm nur heraus gerutscht.«

Draco wollte ihr keineswegs eine falsche Vorstellung geben, doch glaubte er was  
er sagte. Er wollte seine Worte abwägen aber es fiel ihm schwer, denn er wollte sie warnen doch zugleich nicht durch den Verlust von einem scheinbaren Freund verletzten.

»Ich bin mir sicher er will dich nicht gegen sich aufbringen, jedenfalls noch  
nicht jetzt.«

Draco merkte dass er sich nicht besonders geschickt anstellte und seine Wortwahl nur niederschlagend sein konnte. Hermione horchte entsetzt auf. Aufmerksam geworden sah Hermine zu ihm.

»Was meinst du damit? Was meinst du mit ,,noch nicht jetzt''?«

Draco verzog gequält das Gesicht. Sie kämpfte so schwer gegen die offensichtliche Botschaft in seinen Worten dass es schon Kummer in ihm hervor rief wie verzweifelt sie sich an einen Strohhalm klammerte.

»Hermine, er benutzt dich nur. Ich kannte Blaise einmal sehr gut und das was du  
vorhin gehört hast, das war der echte Blaise Zabini.«

Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf, sodass ihre Locken hin und her wippten.

»Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. In den vergangenen drei Monaten, seit ich  
wieder hier bin, war er mir eine unglaubliche Stütze in meinem Leben. Ohne ihn  
hätte ich es bereits aufgegeben.«

»Er ist ein Todesser, was erwartest du dir von ihm? Glaubst du wirklich er hat  
das alles woran er glaubt über den Haufen geworfen? Verschließ die Augen nicht  
vor der Realität. Er plant etwas und du spielst eine nicht unwichtige Rolle  
darin. Halte dich von ihm fern, ich bitte dich inständig darum.«

Hermine war blass geworden, trotzdem sah er ihr an das sie ihm nicht glauben  
wollte. Nicht verwunderlich. Blaise war zu dem einzigen Menschen geworden, der  
ihr geblieben war. Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Sie konnte es schlichtweg  
nicht. Das was sie braucht um zu begreifen war Zeit, doch vielleicht blieb ihr nicht mehr viel davon.

»Nein hör auf. Sag so etwas nicht. Woher willst du das alles wissen?«, ihre Stimme schallte schrill von den Wänden und nahezu verzweifelt von ihren eigenen Gedanken presste sie die Hände an die Ohren.

Draco wollte ihr nicht sagen müssen, dass er Blaise bei den Treffen der  
Todesser gesehen hatte, wollte sie nicht gänzlich niederschmettern. Sie beide hatten das dunkle Mal in derselben Nacht erhalten. Würde er das sagen dann würde er Hermine nur noch unnötigerweise unter die Nase reiben das er selbst ein Todesser war. Für sie wäre es nicht wichtig, dass er seine Entscheidung von damals bereute.

»Ich weiß es. Glaub mir.«

»Ich kann nicht mehr glauben, Draco. Ich bin es Leid.«

Sie lief davon. Er folgte ihr nicht. Sie brauchte Bedenkzeit. Er konnte ihr  
dabei nicht helfen.

Den ganzen Tag lang wartete er darauf, dass sie zurück in die Räume der  
Schulsprecher kam. Er konnte sie spüren, stärker wenn sie näher kam, schwächer wenn sie sich von ihren Räumlichkeiten entfernte. Als er in ihr Zimmer trat fiel ihm sofort das Foto am Boden ins Auge wo es noch seit dem Morgen schon lag. Natürlich. Er hatte es ja auch dorthin befördert. Er wollte es nicht  
mehr sehen müssen, weshalb er es zurück auf den Schreibtisch legte und unter  
den Stapel der anderen Bilder schob.

Desto später es wurde desto unruhiger schritt Draco in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Er konnte sie fühlen, ein zunehmendes und wieder abnehmende pulsieren. Instinktiv war im bewusst dass es ihr Pulschlag war der in seinen Ohren dröhnte und ihm verriet wie nah oder wie fern sie war. Es schien als zaudere sie mit sich selbst und wusste nicht wohin.

Wo war nur der Scharfsinn geblieben? Warum ließ  
sie sich nur so leicht täuschen? Ganz klar sie hatte schweres durchgemacht,  
ihre besten Freunde waren gestorben und die anderen waren offensichtlich nicht  
mehr zurück nach Hogwarts gekehrt. Angesichts der Situation in der Zaubererwelt  
auch verständlich. Aber ihr Verstand musste Hermine doch geblieben sein. Wenigstens dieser wenn nichts anderes.

Es musste bereits Nachmittag gewesen sein als das Porträt zum  
Gemeinschaftsraum aufschwang. Draco lugte durch den Türspalt ihres Zimmers und sah wie Hermine und Blaise gemeinsam hinein kamen.

»Endlich mal ein paar Stunden ausruhen.«

Blaise warf seine Schulbücher auf den Tisch vorm Sofa und ließ sich auf das Sofa zurück fallen. Hermine tat es ihm nach und rückte näher an ihn heran. Unverständlich, wenn man bedachte dass er sie am Morgen noch zutiefst verletzt hatte. Ihre Handlung war absolut nicht zu verstehen.

Sie wollte seinen Rat also nicht befolgen. Sie würde sich nicht fern halten von ihrem eigenen Unglück.

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Draco wie Hermiones Finger über Blaise' Brust wanderten und verlockend mit den Hemdsknöpfen spielten und an seiner Krawatte neckend zogen.  
Mit scheinbar enttäuschter Stimme sprach sie verführerisch auf ihn ein.

»Schade. Ich dachte wir könnten noch ein paar aufregende Dinge miteinander  
anstellen. Diese haben nicht viel mit ausruhen zu tun.«

Draco glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Alleine der Ton in Hermines Stimme war  
ungewöhnlich. Nicht nur ungewöhnlich sondern auch verstörend. Niemals hätte sie so gesprochen, es war einfach unvorstellbar. Auch Blaise schien aufzuhorchen doch aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Seine Augen blitzten auf und ein schiefes Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem  
Gesicht.

»Warum jetzt auf einmal?«, fragte er seine Stimme rauchig vor Verlangen.

Hermine schob ein Bein über seinen Schoß und setzte sich über ihn. Noch hatte sie es unter Kontrolle.

»Nun, warum nicht jetzt? Oder willst du etwa nicht mehr?«

Blaise sah ganz und gar nicht so aus als würde er nicht wollen aber alles was Hermione sagte und tat schien sie nicht mit Herz zu tun. Ihre Bewegungen war zielgerichtet, nicht von Lust geleitet.

Draco indes hatte damit zu kämpfen nicht hinzugehen und Hermine von ihm runter  
zu ziehen. Er wusste nicht woran es lag doch er verspürte den Drang sie zu  
beschützen. Und Blaise war eine Gefahr.

»Und ob ich will. Du warst es immer die abgewehrt hatte.«

Seine Hände strichen über ihre Taille hinunter und fuhren unter ihrer Bluse  
wieder hinauf. Hermine machte sich mit nun bemerkbar zittrigen Fingern an seinen Hemdsknöpfen zu schaffen. Etwas das man Der Ungeduld zuschieben könnte aber Draco war sich sicher dass es mehr als nur dass war. Mit einem Kuss hielt sie Blaise ab in seinem Tun fortzufahren. Sie jedoch öffnete den letzten Hemdsknopf. Bevor sie ihm den Stoff von den Schultern streifte löste sie seine Krawatte und legte sie sorgsam ab. Von Blaise unbemerkt zog sie seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang noch während sie ihn ihm abstreifte und ließ in mit einem dumpfen Ton zu Boden gleiten.  
Blaise zu abgelenkt um die komplexe Handlung zu überblicken bemerkte dies alles nicht unter den immer stürmischeren und Besitzergreifenden Küssen.

Draco war sich unschlüssig darüber was er tun oder was er besser lassen sollte. Es passte nicht und trotzdem passierte es gerade vor seinen Augen. Voller Ungeduld und Nervosität ließ er es ablaufen.

Auch Hermine war ungeduldig. Sie zog Blaise näher zu sich heran um ihm das Hemd  
nun gänzlich abzustreifen. Mit den Händen erforschte sie seine nackte Brust,  
seine Schultern und ließ sie suchend über seine Arme hinab gleiten. An seinen  
Unterarmen angelangt löste sie mit geschlossen Augen den Kuss. Als sie die  
Augen wieder öffnete sahen ihr ozeanblaue Augen voller Begehren und Lust  
entgegen. Noch nicht lange her hatte sie geglaubt etwas Vertrautes in ihnen gesehen zu haben aber nun schienen sie ihr fremd und verschlossen. Sie konnte keine Geborgenheit in ihnen finden. Ihre Augen wanderten seinen Körper entlang auf der Suche nach etwas Halt und Zuversicht. Ihr Blick blieb auf der blassen Haut seines Armes hängen. In ihrer Vorstellung war er immer makellos gewesen doch nun sah sie sich mit einer grässlichen Wahrheit konfrontiert.

Mit zögerlichen Bewegungen fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen das dunkle Mal nach. Es war faszinierend und abstoßend zugleich von einer makaberen Schönheit. Enttäuscht in ihrem Vertrauen stiegen Tränen in ihr auf. Mit einem Schlag wichen alle Gefühle in ihr und machten der leere Platz. Sie war nicht länger enttäuscht oder verletzt, gebrochen in ihrer Zuversicht sondern nur noch leer. Nicht einmal die kurzweilige Erregung die sie kurz zuvor bei seinen Berührungen und Küssen verspürt hatte war geblieben. Sie hatte gedacht er wäre anders. Zig mal tastete sie über das Zeichen der Todesser und starrte mit ausdrucklosem Blick darauf.

»Verdammt!, entfuhr es Draco.

Das Mädchen war doch lebensmüde!

Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme wandte Hermine den Kopf in seine Richtung. Draco  
hatte laut und deutlich gesprochen aber Blaise konnte ihn natürlich nicht  
hören. Erstaunt und zugleich zornig sah er Hermine an. Endlich verstehend dass Hermione nur die Absicht gehegt hatte seine wahre Natur zu begreifen, seine Absichten zu hinterfragen. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick immer noch mit leeren Augen. Mit stummer Anklage an seinen Verrat an ihr.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Ins Bodenlose fallen...

Genauso leer wie ihr Blick war auch ihre Stimme. Ein schauderhafter und toter Klang schwang in ihren Worten wider.

»Bist du stolz darauf?«

Blaise zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. Seine Antwort fiel fest aus doch auch so erzwungen und kompromisslos.

»Natürlich bin ich das.«

»Warum?«

So vieles steckte in diesem einzigen Wort. So vieles wollte beantwortet werden, so vieles mehr das möglich war zu beantworten.

Draco trat aus Hermines Zimmer und stellte sich hinter sie, bereit sie zu  
verteidigen falls es nötig sein würde auch wenn er noch nicht wusste wie. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, rührte sich nicht obwohl ein feines Summen in der Luft lag dass seine Anwesenheit bestätigte. Sie saß einfach da wie die Maus vor der Schlange und wartete auf den Todesstoß.

»Ein Mädchen wie dich habe ich noch nie kennen gelernt. Fast tut es mir schon  
Leid. Aber ein Auftrag ist nun mal ein Auftrag. Ich bezweifle, dass du die  
Seiten wechseln möchtest.«, beinahe so etwas wie Bedauern lag in der Stimmer des dunkelhaarigen.

Entschieden griff er in seine Tasche aber fand nicht wonach er suchte. Verblüfft hielt er  
inne und sah Hermine an. Die Zähne zusammen gebissen presste er einen wüsten Fluch aus.

»Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich dass dir das hilft.«

Von seinen zornigen Ausdruck aufgescheucht erwachte Hermine wie aus einer Trance wieder zu Leben und sprang auf. Panisch stolperte sie von ihm weg. Gehetzt von ihrer Frucht. Als er ihr nachsetzen wollte hinderte ihn Draco daran  
und warf ihn zu Boden indem er sich gegen ihn warf. Verblüfft und erleichtert zugleich dass er es schaffen konnte etwas ausrichten zu können. Mit einer solch unvorhergesehen Wendung hatte Blaise nicht rechnen können.

»Was war das?«

Blaise rappelte sich hektisch auf und wirbelte voller Misstrauen herum. Hermine hatte nichts Besseres im Sinn als wieder zu einer Salzsäule zu erstarren.

»Warum?«, wiederholte sie.

Blaise richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zu, aber er behielt seine  
Umgebung argwöhnisch im Blick.

Du weißt mehr als dir gut tut und könntest eine Gefahr für den dunklen Lord darstellen. Du hättest dich ruhig verhalten sollen damit niemand auf dich aufmerksam werden konnte.

Hermine war sich bewusst das sie in den nächsten Augenblicken sterben würde.  
Es war ihr egal. Was war ihr denn noch geblieben? War sie nicht schon innerlich  
tot?

Draco musste mit ansehen wie Hermine kraftlos in die Knie sank, wie die Hoffnung  
sich aus ihren Augen verlor bis sich schließlich jeglicher Lebensfunke  
verflüchtigte. Gleichgültig was mit ihr geschehen sollte legte sie alle ihre Kraft aus den Händen.

Zabini kam ihr Schritt für Schritt näher. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder  
vom Boden aufgelesen und blieb nur wenige Schritte vor Hermine stehen. Anders  
als manch anderer Todesser blickte er nicht mit irrem Blick auf sein Opfer. Er  
war einer der wenigen welche bei vollem Verstand handelten und dem Wahnsinn des Tötens noch nicht anheim gefallen waren. Blaise sah es als ein notwendiges Übel zu töten. Er stand hinter seiner Überzeugung, die ihm ein Anker gewesen war.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermione.

»Wirklich schade du bist hübsch und…«

Blaise seufzte resigniert und bedauernd.

»…Avada Kedavra.«

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Draco den grünen Lichtstrahl ausbrechen und auf Hermine zurasen. Bevor er mehr denken konnte als, dass das nicht sein durfte warf er sich dazwischen. Der  
Todesfluch traf ihn mitten in die Brust aber dieses Mal hatte er keine  
Auswirkungen auf ihn. Hektisch sah er sich nach Hermine um. Sie saß immer noch  
da wo sie zuvor schon war. Lebendig. Der Todesfluch war nicht durch ihn durchgedrungen sondern an ihm verpufft.

Blaise bereitete diese Situation sichtliches Unbehagen. Draco baute sich  
schützend vor Hermine auf, sich bewusst das Blaise ihn nicht sehen konnte aber bereit sie zu beschützen wenn es nötig sein würde. Ein einziges Mal war er bereit das Richtige zu tun nachdem er solange auf der falschen Seite gekämpft hatte. Etwas gutmachen würde er nicht mehr können, wenigstens jedoch wissen dass er dagegen handeln konnte.

Blaise sprach den Todesfluch erneut aus. Nichts geschah. Hermine verharrte an  
ihrem Platz aber nichts geschah. Er zweifelte an seinem Verstand.

»Was zum Teufel geht hier vor sich?«

Blaise sprach im Flüsterton. Man konnte die Fassungslosigkeit deutlich heraus  
hören. Er schritt langsam und argwöhnisch näher an Hermine heran. Er  
betrachtete sie nun direkt durch Draco hindurch. Er vermutete wohl dass sie einen  
Schutzzauber herauf beschworen hatte, fragte sich aber wie sie es in ihrem  
Zustand zu schaffen vermochte. Es war offensichtlich dass sie eigentlich nicht  
in der Lage war einen solch starken Zauber auszuführen. Draco bereitete sich darauf  
vor sofort zuzuschlagen sobald Blaise sich auch nur einen weiteren Schritt  
nähern wollte.

Aber soweit kam es nicht. Vor dem Portrait zu den Räumen der Schulsprecher  
Ertönt eine jedem Schüler Hogwarts bekannte Stimme.

»Miss Granger? Mr Zabini?«

Es war McGonnagal. Blaise zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper als er die Stimme  
der Professorin vernahm. Ihr Auftauchen kam sichtlich ungelegen.

»Wir beenden das ein nächstes Mal.«

Mit schnellen Schritten verschwand er in seinem Zimmer. Draco sah noch durch die  
geöffnete Tür wie Blaise sich seelenruhig das Hemd anzog und den Umhang  
überwarf. In demselben Moment in welchem die Professorin beunruhigt durch das ausbleiben einer Antwort eintrat schwang Blaise  
sich auf seinen Besen und flog durch das geöffnete Fenster hinaus auf die  
Ländereien Hogwarts.

Professor McGonnagal überblickte die Lage in wenigen Sekunden. Die Details  
waren ihr zwar nicht bekannt, momentan aber irrelevant. Blaise Zabini flüchtete  
und Hermine war nur noch ein Häufchen Elend. Sie stürzte dem jungen Mann  
hinterher erkannte aber dass es bereits zu spät war. Er war bereits zu weit weg um ihn daran zu hindern sich vom Gelände zu entfernen. Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken  
und wandte sich vollends Hermine zu. Sie kniete besorgt vor ihr nieder.

»Miss Granger, was ist hier passiert?«

Hermine blieb stumm. Sie hatte bei dem Eintreten McGonnagals nur den Blick  
gehoben. Aber in ihm lag kein Ausdruck.

»Miss Granger, ganz egal was geschehen ist, sie müssen es sagen.«

Hermine bewegte die Lippen so als versuche sie Worte zu formen. Dann flüsterte  
sie kaum hörbar Worte, die sich ihr aufdrängten. Ihr Pflichtbewusstsein gegenüber den anderen Schülern und den Professoren regte sich. Sie konnte sie nicht im Unwissen lassen. Sie war jedoch nicht fähig es auszusprechen ohne ihre Verletztheit darüber zu zeigen.

»Ein Todesser…er hat mich belogen…nur ein makaberes Spiel…alles… er hat  
alles…alles…vorgetäuscht… er…ich…«

Ihr entwich ein kurzes unechtes Lachen am Rande der Hysterie.

»Er war nie ein Freund, hat nie etwas für mich empfunden. Und ich habe ihm  
geglaubt, wie dumm von mir.«

Professor McGonnagal sah mit verkniffenen Lippen zu der jungen Frau vor ihr. Das  
Mädchen war total verbittert, das Leben meinte es nicht gut mit ihr. Dass Blaise Zabini nicht mehr zu ihnen gehörte war ein Schlag. Hermione war nicht mit gutem zureden aufzubauen, deshalb war die unliebsame Wahrheit das einzige was Professor Mc Gonnagal ihrer Schülerin bieten konnte.

»Miss Granger ich möchte ihnen nicht den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen  
aber ich muss ihnen weitere schlechte Neuigkeiten überbringen, diese können  
nicht aufgeschoben werden. Voldemort hat eine Armee aufbauen können. Wir alle  
wussten das dieser Moment bald kommen würde. Wir müssen uns gegen ihn wappnen.  
Es ist zudem von dringlicher Notwendigkeit dass sie sich zusammen reißen, mag  
es auch schwer sein, denn wie ich weiß wollen sie unbedingt in den Kampf  
ziehen. Dies kann ich aber nicht zulassen, wenn sie in einer solchen Verfassung  
sind. Es wäre schlichtweg Selbstmord sie so gehen zu lassen.«

Die Professorin holte einmal tief Luft bevor sie weiter auf Hermine einredete. Auch ihr fiel es nicht leicht den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen.

»Wir haben nur einige wenige Tage bis wir uns im Krieg wieder finden. Hier in  
Hogwarts wird eine Basis aufgebaut werden. Alle Zauberer und Hexen welche  
kämpfen wollen werden sich in den folgenden Stunden hier einfinden. Und ich  
verlange eine Antwort auf meine folgende Frage. Möchten sie bleiben und  
kämpfen? Denn wenn nicht werde ich sofort veranlassen dass sie außer Landes  
gehen, dort werden sie erst einmal sicher sein. Ich fürchte Mr Zabini gehört  
nun auch zu einem unserer Feinde.«

Hermine wusste zu alle dem nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ja, der Krieg stand kurz  
bevor und sie wusste sie wollte um jeden Preis dabei sein. Aber wie um Himmels  
sollte sie die Beherrschung dafür aufbringen? Woraus sollte sie die Kraft  
schöpfen? Es war ihr alles genommen worden.

»Ich stehe hinter dir, solange es in meiner Macht steht.«

Draco hatte einer Eingebung folgend zu ihr gesprochen. Als die Professorin an sie herangetreten war, war er ein Stück zurückgewichen nun stellte er sich wieder an Hermiones Seite. Und es half. Hermine  
strafte ihre Schultern und sprach mit fester Stimme.  
»Ich bleibe.«

Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit für sie. Ihr blieb nur die Hoffnung auf  
Vergeltung. Und sollte sie sterben, dann sollte es so sein. Eher würde sie  
sterben als das sie ein Leben lang in Selbstmitleid führte.

»Ich habe bereits befürchtet dass sie das sagen würden. Möchten sie darüber  
reden was zwischen ihnen und Mr Zabini vorgefallen ist?«

Wieder gefasst sah Hermine ihre Lehrerin an.

»Das wird nicht nötig sein. Er ist weg. Da gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen.«

Erst als Hermine hörte wie das Porträt zufiel wurde ihr unauflöslich bewusst dass  
sie alleine war. Alleine. Es gab kein Gefühl das dies beschreiben konnte.  
Vielleicht gab es auch gar kein Gefühl in ihr? Sie verspürte nur unendliche  
und trostlose Leere. Zum ersten Mal bahnten sich wieder Tränen aus ihr heraus.  
Alleine…alleine…alleine…-

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie in eine kaum greifbare Umarmung gezogen wurde. Warm und heilsam. Sie sah in sturmgraue Augen und wusste dass Draco ihr all dass gab was er nur konnte.

»Du bist nicht alleine.«

Draco strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Verständnislos  
sah Hermine ihm entgegen. Was redete er da? Wie konnte er nach all seinem Hass auf sie, so auf sie e zugehen?

»Du hast laut gesprochen. Und du bist nicht alleine. Ich bin bei dir und werde  
es solange ich kann sein.«

Draco wusste nicht warum er sich plötzlich für sie verantwortlich fühlte. Da  
war Fürsorge, Zuneigung oder…nein es war egal. Sie brauchte einfach jemanden. Und wenn er schon sein eigenes Leben nicht retten konnte dann vielleicht das ihre. Vielleicht war dass auch eine Möglichkeit die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen die ihm gegeben wurde.

Die Stunden vergingen und Hermine und Draco saßen immer noch am Fußboden des  
Gemeinschaftsraumes. Hermines Tränenfluss war versiegt aber sie saß immer noch  
mit trübem Blick an Draco geklammert da. Das Flirren und feine Summen in der Luft dass jede Mal entstand wenn sie sich berührten erzeugte eine wohlige Wärme.

»Was soll nur werden? Dieser Krieg wird uns ins Verderben stürzen.«

Draco strich Hermine beruhigend durchs Haar. Es war ihm nicht möglich ihre Worte zu widerlegen, denn sie könnte Recht behalten.

»Ich schwöre dir du brauchst dich nicht vor dem Tod zu fürchten. Du hast  
nichts Schlimmes zu erwarten. Ich kann dir versprechen das du alle die du  
liebtest dort wieder sehen wirst.«  
Draco erinnerte sich wieder an die junge Frau mit dem seidig schwarzem Haar und  
den grünen Augen. Fabiene. Was würde Blaise nur dafür geben sie wieder zu  
sehen? Jetzt da er sich wieder erinnerte wer diese geheimnisvolle Frau gewesen war verspürte er tiefstes Mitleid mit seinem einstmaligen Freund.

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken.

»Draco ich will noch nicht sterben, nicht ehe ich Blaise ins Nichts geschickt  
habe.«

Ein loderndes Feuer brach in ihr aus. Eine Feuersbrunst genährt von Rache.


End file.
